A Child Shall Lead Them
by Renee86
Summary: Laura Roslin-Adama's pregnancy triggers the destruction of the 12th Colonies, an obscure Pythian prophecy holds the key to humanity's salvation. A/U of the Reimagined Series, Ensemble canon pairings also.
1. Chapter 1

"I saw a woman"...the Hybrid jerks up from the gelatinous goo she is laying in, her eyes widen as she stares into space. "A child shall lead them...end of line...end of line" she says over and over before leaning back into the tub her body going slack. The congregation of cylons look from her back to their present location, Cavill clears his throat and begins to speak. "That damn woman has been spouting that off and on for a week, hopefully tomorrow she will sing us a new tune" he says with exasperation putting his hand to his face. "If she has been speaking of this for a week don't you think that there is some significance to this?" asks the Six. The hybrid jumps up again from her watery jail to shed some light on their confusion. "Leader...leader...Lead them!", "Laurel wreath and roses, the child of the two will be...end of line...end of line..." she quiets down again as the group again look to each other. "So...uh you want to make something of that drivel?" Cavill spits out turning to the platinum blonde. "Wait," says another female voice from out of the darkness. " I believe what she is saying makes sense, the wife of the Commander her name is Laura Roslin", continues the woman as she steps out of the shadows to reveal Sharon Valerii. Six turns to Sharon "That means...that the child foretold in the human Pythian prophecy is the unborn child of Roslin and Adama? We can't allow this child to be born, you heard the hybrid it will be our end" she says pointing over to the hybrid. Cavill nods and looks to the group gathered "Have the Raiders and Centurions prepare for battle, we are attacking the Colonies, no way the woman and child will survive" he says. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kara Thrace bounds along the corridor "Frak me, i'm going to be late and there isn't even an open bar" she says nearly colliding with Commander Adama and the Secretary of Education who are talking quietly in the back. She stops short ducking herself behind the nearest bulkhead partition hoping to avoid detection managing it, albiet while listening in on their conversation. "I've just recieved word that the Colonies including the President has been destroyed Bill, what are we going to do, what are we going to tell the fleet?" she says "We are all that's left of humanity and we have nowhere to go, how will we survive?" she continues dropping her head low and shutting her eyes. Bill sighs pulling her closely in the dim light of the hallway wrapping his arms around her waist gently "I won't let frakking cylons destroy the rest of my fleet, or what's left of our baby's future, we will find a way to survive Laura, I know Earth is out there. The fleet needs us to be strong they are depending on us"he continues. She looks up at him and nods with a small smile "Mmmh, you should get going to the CIC the fleet needs its Commander" she says placing her hand on his chest. He nods pulling away, "But our fleet needs its new President also" he finishes as he departs turning away from her and passing by Kara's hidden spot never noticing that she heard their entire conversation "Frak me, the Colonies..."she whispers quickly getting up heading down the hallway unbeknownst to Laura who is left standing there leaning against the bulkhead she nods her head and steels herself, walking towards the door of CIC down the hall. Adama, Laura, and Saul Tigh stand around the control panel, Adama announcing to the entire fleet the news of the destruction of the 12 Colonies of Kobol, and the appointment of his wife as the new President of the Twelve Colonies. "Why...why did you do this, all over the baby of the two leaders of the free universe?" Gaius Baltar says turning to the blonde Six standing behind him with her hand on his shoulder. "Because God has a plan for everything, for everyone...you know this Gaius, this baby isn't part of his plan"she says with a smirk. "Doctor Baltar, is something wrong?" Commander Adama asks looking away from the DRAEDIS screen upon hearing him talking to the invisible Six. "No...No...No, not at all" he says "I'm just wondering why after 40 years, the Cylons decide to break their Armistice for no good reason something must have led them to do this. " he says directing his eyes over to Laura who was standing with her arms crossed next to Adama. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes, well I hardly think the off-duty goings on of the President of the Twelves Colonies and the Commander of the Colonial Fleet trumps the importance of Fleet safety" he says to the two black clad Marines standing in front of the hatch of the Commander's quarters. They look at each other before turning to Gaius Baltar again after contemplating the noises they heard coming from the room earlier, "Dr. Baltar they asked not to be disturbed but i'll see what I can do, said Sgt. Auer as he turned to bang on the hatch, hearing his superior officer yell "Enter" before opening the hatch for Dr. Baltar to enter. Bill Adama sat at his desk with a glass of Ambrosia, the cabin dark aside from light being cast on it from his desk lamp. He looks up from his glass to the see the face of Gaius Baltar, "Dr. Baltar pleasure to see you tonight what can I do for you this evening?" he asks as he turns at the opening of the hatch as Laura exits the head tying the sash of her white robe her head down as she finishes tying it "Bill the fact that I only own a few suits now is going to pose a problem in a few months" she says looking up to see Dr. Baltar standing with a slightly smug look on his face. "Dr. Baltar, i'm sorry I didn't realize you had a meeting with the Commander this evening" she said with a blush looking from him to Bill. Six appears on the leather couch across from Bill's desk her body laid out on the couch "Really Gaius...what are you doing? Going to tattle on us to the mom and dad here?" she asks turning onto her stomach flexing her legs behind her back. "Don't make me mad Gaius, I always get even you know" she continues propping her cheek on her hand. "No...don't do that.." he says looking over at Six as Laura raises and eyebrow looking to Bill as Gaius talks to the thin air in front of him. "Dr. Baltar, are you alright" Laura asks turning back to him "You needed to speak to us about something?" she asks walking over to the couch sitting where Six's head was resting, Six now reclining back against the couch her arms stretched along the back. Gaius swallows hard looking from Six to Laura on the couch, "Madam President...I...I...have been told by confidential sources that...the cylons are made to look human. That's why I accompanied you on this trip, I needed to alert the Fleet, the Colonies before it was too late, but i've failed miserably as you can see" he says throwing his hands up. "Dr. Baltar, will you be revealing this so called confidential source of yours so we won't be blindly believing this story your pedalling?" Adama asks taking a sip of his drink before sitting the glass down on the desk. "Dr. thank you for bringing this to the attention of myself and the President, but it is getting late and we will discuss this in furthur detail with you tommorrow"he says motioning towards the hatch as Baltar takes one look to the couch where only Laura sits before turning and exiting without a word. "Bill...if this is true...the people of the Fleet could start widespread panic if this gets out...but to be honest how can we trust him? He is strange, he always seems to be talking to himself, or talking someone who isn't there." she says crossing her arms across her chest. "Laura, one thing at a time, lets see if there is a possibility of investigating these claims of his" he says with a sigh. "And finding you additional clothes to wear, i'm sure there are discreet tailors somewhere within this fleet" he continues. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Frak" Lee yells as he hops off the wing of his Viper "Tyrol get this bird looked over right now" he continues pointing at him as he storms out of the hangar bay with confused and concerned looking Kara hot on his heels. "Lee wait up", she yells jogging to catch up with him "What the hell is going on with you, I've never seen you screw up maneuvers this much, you must be going to see the Old Man is that it?" she continues grabbing his arm. He stops and looks at her before speaking," Yeah well you would be upset to if you went from Captain Apollo hotshot Viper Pilot of Battlestar Imperial to Captain Apollo stationed on Battlestar Galactica with his Commander father, and President stepmother. And on top of that, I am worried about Pres...I mean Laura she has suddenly become Dr. Cottle's new best friend, I am going to talk to them about this." he finishes pulling away from her leaving her standing in the hallway. Laura wraps her arms around Bill's shoulders placing her chin ontop of his head as he is sitting at his desk on his lunch break from his shift in the CIC. "Bill please be civil to Lee when he gets here, for me? I want us to talk to him about the baby before I announce it to the Quorum and Press, he's family and he should know before the word gets out among the fleet. He takes one of her hands that is resting on his chest bringing it to his lips he softly kisses it, "I will if he will, but are you sure you are up to dealing with not only the Quorom but also the press, I know you weren't feeling well earlier it's alright to cancel the meetings if you need to." She straightens up upon hearing this "No, if I do that it will just give them a reason to find fault with the new Administration..."she is cut off by the sound of knocking at their hatch and the voice of a Marine announcing Lee's arrival. "Do not fear Zeus, or Hera topple them from the mount, fear the one who will come from them...the will of God...end of line...end of line...," Cavill wipes his hand over his face hearing the Hybrid speaking these words knowing this means that Laura Roslin is alive. "If we can somehow at least destroy her Adminitration then maybe the child would not be as important, that way we can get closer to her and destroy it if she isn't the President of the Twelve Colonies she won't be guarded as well. We need to activate Representative Marks from Gemenon, he knows the prophecies better than any" he says looking to Six and Eight. "Go to the President, try to get into her inner circle get closer to her and when the time is right strike when she least expects it, oh and Six if your lover gives you any trouble...get rid of him" turning around his chair and standing up leaving the rest of the Cylons at the table. Lee enters his parent's quarters finding his stepmother standing behind his father quietly conversing with him. They both turn after hearing him enter the room, Laura's face reflecting happiness while his father's expression was somewhat smug reflecting his apprehension of his arrival. She embraces Lee, hugging him tightly "I'm so sorry that I haven't had a chance to see you, i've been so busy lately I haven't had a chance to speak to you. I'm sure you feel the same way though" she says pulling away from him as Bill rises to hesitently hug his son. "Dad...its so good to see you, I've been busy myself I haven't had a chance to stop by, working as the CAG and all, it takes up alot of your time." pulling away from his father he continues "I actually was wanting to check up on both of you to make sure you were both doing alright, the rumor mill is rampant upon a Battlestar i'm sure you both know". Laura nods "Well there is something we need to tell you before its another thing you hear via Battlestar rumor mill, i've been in sick bay lately because i'm pregnant I found out the day the Colonies were destroyed i'm holding a press conference to announce it after telling the Quorom" she continues looking over to her husband seeing his facial expression soften some taking his hand. Lee swallows looking from Laura to his father "W-wow..I uh don't know what to say right now" he says with a surprised look all he can seem to do at the moment is look down. Laura smiles "Captain Apollo, it's alright you don't have to say anything, we just wanted you to know, alright?"she says as she moves over to him to touch his arm gently. Their moment was interrupted however by a knock on the hatch signaling Billy's arrival for her to depart for the Quorum meeting and Press Conference. After Laura leaves, Lee and Bill are left standing in the room, the tension now evident in the air of the room. Bill gets out of his chair and walks over to the small bar in his room asking Lee if he would like a drink also he prepares one for himself. He turns back to his son "I've heard that you are having difficulties with your maneuvers, that's not like you son," he says looking down then back up at Lee. "I've been off lately, but I forget that you used to always say a man isn't a man until he wears the wings of a Viper pilot, Gods know you drilled that into Zak enough didn't you", he says looking away. "If its a boy i'm sure you will tell him the same thing, won't you," he looks to his father clutching his glass firmly as he replies. "Your brother made his own choice as we all do, why can't you accept that,". "Why can't you accept that maybe he wasn't like us, and shouldn't have been in the cockpit of a Viper, doesn't mean he wasn't a man" he yells. Their tense discussion is interrupted by the sound of the Comm, Billy is on the other end...informing Bill that the Quorum is in an uproar and he is needed immediately. 


	5. Chapter 5

Bill Adama walks down the corridor leading to the room where the Quorum meeting was being held, he can hear the shouting of the delegates even before opening the door, realizing that whatever is going on is really upsetting the members. He enters the room, as his wife is calling for order in the room all eyes in the room shifting to him as they begin to hit him with questions asking if this was his doing. Before he has a chance to speak up Laura begins speaking again. s decision it is mine, and mine alone. I was advised by the Chief Medical Officer to step down as President and choose a successor for the health of my baby and my own. I am already prepared to name Gemonese delegate, Alistair Marks as my replacement he will take the Oath with the priest shortly. I have already been offered a teaching position for the elementary school age children which I** she continued. **

**All eyes in the room shift from the outgoing President and her husband to the young Alistair Marks, the delegate from Gemenon who would end up bringing a more religious style to the Presidency they knew. He stands up with a smile, t let you downs quarters lost in his thoughts of the news he got from his stepmother, and the fight he had with his father. He nearly runs into Kara who is exiting the officer**Lee, did you hear the news the President stepped down we will have a new President within the hour, the Gemenon delegate accepted the Presidency** she stops speaking as she looks at Lee**Moms why she resigned she and dad just told me,Our agent on Galactica says President Roslin.I think you are underestimating Commander Adama, humans do have the power to destroy but they will protect someone they love, especially a significant other what makes you think she will be so easy to get to brother?EightIf we can** She states. Cavill looks to each of the women before beginning to speak, he continues then standing up.**


	6. Chapter 6

2 months later life in the Fleet had returned to normal for the group of weary survivors of the nuclear holocaust of Caprica and the other Colonies. The people were already enjoying their lives under the leadership of Alistair Marks, Laura Roslin's replacement, or Laura Adama as she was now known throughout the fleet after stepping down. His Administration was receptive to the greivances of the people, and so far things were going smoother than Adar's government. Meanwhile Laura had settled back into the job of school teacher to the young children of the Fleet teaching the Elementary school children, something she had always enjoyed doing much more than being involved in politics and the Government. During the times she wasn't busy at the "school" she spent with Bill preparing for the arrival of the newest member of the fleet, "Baby Adama" as the Fleet addressed it, hoping that they would soon know if it was a girl or a boy. Truth be told there was a poll going on in the fleet that it was going to be a boy, Dr. Cottle being the mastermind behind this, and of course would be the one to break the news to both the parents and the winners and losers of the Fleetwide poll. Even Lee and Kara were enjoying what seemed to be a lull in Cylon attacks, they hadn't seen an attack in weeks which they were finding strange, but the peace everyone was experiencing was short lived. Laura is walking through a dark forest, how she got there she doesn't know she just looks around in awe at the night sky the stars twinkling above her and the moonlight shining down upon her white lace gown. She continues to walk til she reaches the edge of the treeline which gives way to clearing where are stone monuments standing and dark figure standing. She swallows silently and then speaks, "W-who are you?"she asks the figure turning around is finally illuminated by the pale moonlight. The figure in front of her is revealed to be a teenage girl with dark hair down to her knees, the most striking feature is the young woman's eyes which is a deep shade of green. Upon placing her eyes upon Laura, the girl smiles and begins to speak, "Pythia spoke of many things in her legends, of the cycle of life and death and that what happens before will happen again, but there is a way to break this never-ending cycle Pythia said. Pythia speaks of a child, whose birth will be the end of the cycle, a child who must be protected it's birthplace will be where the Lord's once dwelled, humanity's salvation" she continues approaching Laura gently taking her hand in hers."This child, where are its parents, who do we need to protect it from?" she asks looking into the young girl's green eyes. The girl slowly reaches out and touches Laura's face as Laura suddenly wakes up. Laura wakes up gasping, Bill stirring beside her runs his hand from her waist up her side slowly "Shhh, its alright go back to sleep you were dreaming", he says softly resting his hand on her stomach. She smiles some at his words and touch and snuggles into him more to drift back off to sleep until they have to get up. Later on that morning everyone is going about their usual day, Laura grading some paperwork while her children are busy at their desks doing vocabulary assignments. Lost in her grading she doesn't stop until she hears the patter of small feet and voice from the front of her desk. "Ms. Laura, all our mother's helped us make this for you." The little girl at her desk said with a smile handing her a small soft quilted blanket. Laura held the blanket and smiled as the little girl scurried back to her desk, she places the blanket back down and stands up. "How about we stop for the day, so you can go play and I can show the Commander this beautiful blanket that all his future Viper pilots made," she says with a smile as the children gather their things and begin filing out of the room. After the children leave Laura sets to tidying her desk up and erasing the lesson for the day off the chalkboard behind her desk. She turns grabbing her sweater and bag when she hears the door to the room close and footsteps approaching she comes face to face with Gaius Baltar. "Dr. Baltar, what can I help you with? I am sorry but the children have left for the day if you were coming by to teach them something, " she says faking a smile she never did warm up to Baltar very much and he seemed to be very interested in her which bothered her. "Oh I was walking by and figured I'd say hello to the wife of the Commander of the Fleet, and see how you were doing you look tired are you sleeping well at night?" he asks as Six appears in front of him sitting on the edge of Laura's desk swinging her legs. "Gaius showing such concern for another woman, I might have to get jealous I didn't know you liked red heads," she says reaching out and stroking Laura's hair causing Baltar to yell out a loud no which confuses Laura. She is about to speak when she sees her husband enter with a smile on his face, approaching his wife he then turns to Gaius who is staring back and forth between the two. "I was uh just telling your wife that she looks tired, she should get more rest at night I'm sure Dr. Cottle will agree," he says as Bill begins to speak. "We thank you for the concern but Dr. Cottle and Dr. Hames is watching her closely and assures us that everything is fine," he turns to Laura taking her bag and sweater from off the desk as Baltar again begins to speak. "Who, last time I checked besides myself and Dr. Cottle there were no other doctors in the fleet just medics," he looks over to Six who slowly nods her head as he once again begins to speak. "I told you there were cyclons who could look human in the fleet," he says softly turning around and leaving the couple standing in the classroom by themselves. The walk back to their quarters is quiet, entering their cabin Laura turns around to face Bill after he shuts the hatch and walks over to her wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her forehead he asks how both his girls day went, Laura pulls away from him wrapping her arms around herself. " I can't sleep at night, I'm always tired I keep having this dream of this girl….I think that she is our daughter she keeps mentioning to the Lords of Kobol and the Pythian prophecy it doesn't make much sense" she continues sitting on the edge of their rack looking up to Bill who has a worried look on his face. "Laura why don't you rest, we have dinner tonight with Saul and Ellen which dealing with those two you need all the strength you can muster" he says with a laugh as he helps tuck her into the rack with a blanket, turning off the light above the rack he quietly ventures over to his desk. 


	7. Chapter 7

…."And that was when I got up on the stage, remember Saul," Ellen says turning to him raising the glass of Ambrosia to her lips with a smile. Laura raising an eyebrow at Ellen, "My..Ellen the fun never stops with you does it," she says glancing down at her watch thinking that they've only been there 2 hours but they were already drunk. Setting her glass down Ellen looks over to Laura narrowing her eyes wondering what on Caprica did Bill Adama, the CO of Battlestar Galactica ever see in a mousy elementary school teacher anyway. "I'm so glad that Saul and I never had children we just would have had less time for each other, you already get so little time together I'm sure don't you Laura," she says running her hand along Saul's arm while looking from Laura to Bill. Bill speaks seeing what Ellen is hinting at "I see Laura quite a bit she only works part time, and if I need to I switch my shift with Saul if I'm needed at home," he concludes leaning over to Laura telling her that he will help clean up to head on home. An hour later Laura is dozing on the couch, the book she had been reading falls to the floor and wakes her from her short nap. She blinks looking around realizing she is at home and that her husband is still nowhere to be found. She slips a sweater on and quietly heads down to the XOs quarters noticing the door is unlocked she slowly pushes it open to see Ellen with her arms around not Saul, but Bill. Bill is gently pushing her away when he notices Laura standing in the doorway looking like she is trying not to burst into tears. Laura swallows and looks from Bill to Ellen who has turned and is looking at her with an innocent look. Laura finally speaks "I guess I was just your consolation prize, a poor man's Ellen…I always wondered what you could possibly see in me" she finishes with a shake of her head. She backs out of the doorway and turns towards the direction of their own quarters not stopping to give Ellen or Bill a chance to catch her. After dealing with Saul who had his problems to deal with, he hurries back to their quarters surprised that the hatch is unlocked. He enters quietly hearing the sound of Laura softly crying on the rack, the blanket pulled up to her chin she turns over after seeing Bill enter telling him to leave. He sits on the edge of the rack and the stretches out beside Laura the smell of Ellen, and ambrosia thick in the air of the room. "Laura she grabbed me I didn't initiate anything, I was pushing her away from me I would never be interested in Ellen I have you, and our little girl" he says. Wrapping his arm around her waist he gently nuzzles his face into the back of her neck "Laura please talk to me, you know I love you," he continues. She continues to lay there saying nothing, Bill sighs and they simply lay there in silence. The next two days brings more silence as they go about their days as they normally would, Laura interacting with Bill, but saying little to nothing to him. By that afternoon Bill is heading from the CIC passing the classroom on the way in hopes of making peace with his wife. He notices a lone girl with braids standing outside the door looking down at the ground and shuffling her feet around. When she notices Bill she smiles "I came back to get my homework, but Ms. Laura is sleeping I didn't want to wake her up". Bill tilts his head at hearing her say this and grabs the nearest crewmember instructing him to take the little girl home, patting the little girl on the head before entering the room. He turns on the lights by the classroom door looking around the deserted classroom he sees no one until he reaches the desk and sees his wife crumpled on the floor in a ball. She stirs as he is places his fingers to her throat to check for a pulse. He can hear her softly murmuring about "Kobol", and "Pythia" as he gathers her in his arms and carries her out of the classroom and in the direction of Sickbay. President of the Twelve Colonies, Alistair Marks sits at his desk listening over the wireless with a smirk as he hears word that Laura Adama was admitted to sickbay after being found unconscious by her husband. He turns to the Simon model that is sitting in front of him, "I hope this means we will be rid of her and the child, "he says. Simon shakes his head stating that she will probably be put on bed rest for her blood pressure, but that Cavill is growing paranoid. "Cavill says that the Hybrid is now speaking of the leader who will bring the people to the Promised Land, "he continues. "In that case Mrs. Adama may be more use to us alive, tell Cavill to let her lead us to this Promised Land…then we kill the humans," he says looking out into space. Sickbay is eerily quiet except for the drip of the saline that is connected to Laura's IV, Bill holding the chilled hand in his as her eyes slowly flutter open. "Mmmh, Bill I was dreaming…of Kobol…I was there with Persephone, our little girl….Pythia…prophecy, "she murmured again before falling back asleep. He lets go of her hand and exits sick bay to get the one thing has he seen in years, the Sacred Scrolls to hopefully find some answers. 


	8. Chapter 8

Bill sits by Laura's bedside looking at the Scrolls in his hand with a sigh knowing with his limited religious knowledge he's the last person that would be expected to interpret the meaning. He looks up to find green eyes staring at him from the bed Laura reaches out to take his hand acknowledging that the Ellen incident is long forgotten. He smiles giving her hand a kiss before sitting it down explaining that she could go home today, but that she is to rest more often. She leans to try to kiss him as the smell of cigarette smoke signals the arrival of Doc Cottle, who is being followed by the new doctor under him. "Well young lady you are free to go, but we may have to put you on bed rest if you have any other issues your blood pressure was high," he says putting out his cigarette. Laura nods in understanding as she walks away with Bill a shiver running down her back as the other doctor stares at her. They walk into their quarters silently Bill noticing that Laura is still very quiet and seems uneasy ever since she left sickbay. He pulls her close to him, she rests her head against his chest softly telling him she thinks that the new doctor can't be trusted. He pulls her away with a smile, "Laura you're just scared ever since Doc Cottle warned you to be careful because the pregnancy is high risk you've been acting strange." She steps back from him in disbelief and finally speaks again," I'm not acting weird our little girl is speaking to me she needs to be born on Kobol to fulfill the prophecy the cylons don't want that," she finishes turning away. Bill sighs bringing his arms around her again to pull her close resting his hands on her belly. "There's a service today for a civilian who died, if I go and talk to the priestess Elosha will this make you feel better," he asks as her hands join his. She makes a soft hum in the affirmative and tilts her head back to look up at him with her own look of disbelief. President Marks watched from his spot in the hanger deck as Commander Adama approached the chaplain Elsoha, with a frown knowing this wasn't good. He motioned for the Simon model trying to make their conversation as normal as possible while instructing him to visit Mrs. Adama. When he finishes speaking to him he turns to see Adama is gone having left with Elosha, "Damn" he murmurs to himself. The priestess turns from the window she is staring out of, "I know why you are here your wife she's being having visions of your child hasn't she", she asks. He nods asking how she could possibly know this, "Pythia describes the birth of a child who will bring an end to this cycle of birth and death your baby is this child" she explains. She lights a candle and then motions for him to sit on the couch as she unrolls an elaborately decorated scroll and then begins speaking. "The child will be born in the city of the Gods in the Tomb of Athena but be warned to trespass a blood offering will be made" she says swallowing hard. "The prophet speaks of a star formation that point the way to Kobol," she continues handing it to him he knows what he needs to do. Laura lies in her bed with her back to the hatch dozing when she hears the door open she opens her eyes and rubs them. She sits up with smile which quickly fades when she comes face to face with the Simon model who shut the door and locked it. She looks at him with fear in her eyes "I knew, that there was something about you…you always look at me like I'm an experiment for you," she says as he reaches out and strokes her cheek. She turns her face from him quickly to signal for him to not touch her, "I won't let you hurt my baby" she says as he pulls his hand away. "Laura surrendering will be so much easier, I don't want to hurt you,"he says as the hatch opens. Bill had walked in reading a report to look up and see the doctor standing in front of his wife, a look of horror on her face. He drops the report quickly demanding that he step away from his wife, as two armed Marines burst into the room by sheer luck. Meanwhile in the XO's office Tigh is nursing a tumbler full of ambrosia as Ellen lounges on the rack with her feet arched back. "Saul you can't honestly believe that Commander Adama can stay in command do you, the little wife is about to have a baby," she says. Saul sighs downing the rest of the drink, "Ellen shut up he's raised a family he'll be fine…"he is cut off by Ellen who rose from the rack. "Saul you know that you should be in charged not him, others think this don't be naïve", she continues. Saul looks over to her and back down to a picture of himself and Bill on "Valkyrie" together. "You're crazy Ellen, I won't take this ship from the Old Man," he says watching as a smirk plays across her face. A knock on the hatch interrupts their conversation as Ellen opens the door to reveal President Marks standing there. "You can kill me but another will be in my place you can't stop us and, you can't protect…"he says his speech ends after a dull pop is heard in the room. Simon falls to the ground in a pool of blood as Bill rushes to Laura asking if she is alright. Tears stream down her face as he moves her towards his desk way from the body. "Laura, it's alright I won't let them hurt you we are going to find Kobol we will be safe there", he says. In CIC Gaeta, has the star map spread across the console, "Alright everyone who is ready to find Kobol", he says with a laugh as Lee and Kara look on. "So let me get this straight we are looking for the planet Kobol so his wife can give birth there?" Kara says with a laught. "I think Laura has been getting to him, he gets all this from the Chaplain and now here we are looking at a star map,"she continues. Lee rubs his forehead "Maybe there is some truth to it," he says turning to Kara. 


	9. Chapter 9

-Col Tigh's Quarters-

An awed Saul stands up from his desk to see the arrival of not only his fleet wide philandering wife but also the current President. "Of all men to bring home you bring home the frakking president…things were easier when it was a woman", he mutters. "Now, now Colonel," the president says with a smirk, "I've come to offer you something you'd be smart not to refuse", he continues.

-Secondary Airlock-

A loan raptor is going through its pre-flight check list, Lee at the controls while Kara is packing supplies in the back in a small footlocker. "You sure that we shouldn't have more than that, we are going to be coming back with an extra person," Lee states. Starbuck holds up a red and green tartan pattern blanket and a first aid kit "hot water and sheets", she says with a smile. Meanwhile Bill and Laura are standing together outside the open hatch of the raptor, spending their last moments together. Laura stands there brave faced, while Bill is clearly saddened to leave his wife to the unknown conditions of Kobol. She takes his hand in hers "I don't want you to worry about us, I trust Kara and Lee with our lives", she says softly. Stroking her cheek he hands her, the copy of the Book of Pythia that she keeps by their bed. She looks down at the book in her hands and looks back up to her husband, "Promise me you will find us on Kobol as soon as you can."

-Col Tigh's Quarters-

" Laura Adama unwittingly put a cylon in office, so much for the hope of the Fleet being entrusted in that woman", the President states. "And her husband went along with it, the Commander of the Colonial Fleet, Tom Zarek was right," he continues. Saul looks up at the mention of Tom Zarek's name, "I don't care if you're a cylon or not, talking to frakking Tom Zarek he's a terrorist" Saul yells out. "If you agree to side with myself and Zarek the cylons won't harm you Col Tigh," he states looking at him. Ellen grabs Saul's arm, "Listen to him Saul by doing this maybe you will finally be in charge instead of the Old Man", she says. "You don't have to worry Col. Tigh, you will know what's good for you in the end, it's already begun" he says with a smirk.

-Secondary Airlock-

Kara and Lee sit in the front of the raptor initiating flight sequence as Bill settles Laura on a bench located in the back. She smiles as he settled her down with a blanket and a pillow then handing her another book this time "Sea Rider Falcon". She takes the book and places it beside her looking back up at him. "I love you," she says nuzzling her face into his neck. He pulls away and kisses her, hearing the voice of Lee telling they are ready to depart. "I'll see you soon," he says softly stroking her cheek. He exits the raptor watching as the airlock closes in a cloud of smoke, the raptor taking off. He turns running his hand over his face, he looks coming face to face with Tom Zarek.

-Basestar-

"We've suffered a loss, the Marines executed the 4 who infiltrated Galactica to monitor Mrs. Adama", Cavill says looking to the others. "Our Cylon "President" aboard Galactica has sided with the Colonial terrorist Tom Zarek," Six states with disgust. "Eight looks across to Cavill always eager to please him, "President Marks, has concealed his identity well Zarek won't know". Cavill nods in agreeance, "The Eight here has a point, take over Galactica by any means and the Fleet will be ours," He continues pointing out that, "The hybrid is saying the leader will rise up from the city of the Gods". Six looks to Cavill finishing his sentence, "If we take the fleet the woman is ours, I'll alert the Centurions on Kobol".

-Secondary Airlock-

"What the frak are you doing here Zarek, you're supposed to be rotting away in a cell aboard Astral Queen," he spits out. Zarek smirks backhanding Adama to the ground, quickly picking him up by the lapels. "Adama you've been relieved of your command thanks to myself, President Marks, and your XO," he replies with a smirk. "Guards take him to the brig, "Zarek yells over his shoulder to a group of Marines who have appeared. As the guards manhandle him Saul appears in front of him watching as the guards drag him away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes: So I got on a roll writing tonight and figured, i'd go ahead and finish this up. This was not how I originally planned part of this story what I originally planned I ended up glossing over significantly. Hope it is still great though! **

**-Galactica-**

Bill Adama doesn't hang his head as his drug through the corridors of his own ship to the brig, and then being thrown to the ground. Not far behind him is Tom Zarek, Bill has to curl his hands into balls to not try to grab at him through the cell bars. For what seems like hours but is only minutes the two men stand silent with their eyes lock on each other. Finally Bill breaks the silence by demanding to be set free.

"I am the Commander of this ship, and I have done nothing wrong I should be set free," he yells. Zarek looks up at him again before beginning to speak. "We're lucky your lovely wife's potential reign of terror didn't last long, but it led to the election of a cylon," he states. Bill's eyebrow goes up at the mention of a cylon president. "Zarek I always thought you were a terrorist, but now I think your frakking nuts", he says with a small laugh.

**-Raptor 985-**

Kara enters the main room of the raptor from the cockpit to find a drowsy looking Laura reading Sea Rider Falcon. A very rare thing happens to Kara, seeing this puts a smile on her face as she approaches the woman. She observed the older woman glasses perched on her nose as she turned the page, her eyes fluttering closed. She was so absorbed in the book or too tired to notice that she was being watched by the young woman. She finally looks up with a soft smile at Kara, setting the book to the side of the bench turned rack.

Kara is finally brought out of her semi-state of awe to speak to Laura. "Lee says we have 2 more jumps til we are there, so I wanted to check on you before we jump again," she says. Laura nods and winces running a hand over her belly causing the young woman to step forward. Laura waves her off quickly and smiles "she just misses her daddy reading to her", she says softly. Their "family moment" is cut short however when Lee's voice comes over the comm stating they are about to jump again.

**-Galactica CIC-**

Saul Tigh, and President Meeks are standing at the DRADIS console when Tom Zarek arrives back from the brig. "He won't reveal the location of where his wife and the others are headed, I believe they are heading to Kobol," Zarek says. Saul Tigh stands speechless, still in disbelief that he has betrayed his best friend of 20 years. The President and Zarek notice his apprehension at the idea of his part in the government coup. "Don't worry Saul, in the end we will come out on top with the help of Mr. Zarek here and the Cylons". Meeks finishes speaking and notices the arrival of 12 Marines, he smiles knowingly that they are on his side.

His smile is short-lived as they draw their weapons on the 3 men that are standing around the console. "The true Commander of this ship sent us, courtesy of Cpl Venner", one says speaking up. This causes Saul to breathe a sigh of relief as he turns towards the hatch to the CIC. One Marine turns to fire at him, he raises his hand "I was never a true part of this", he says quickly. "We will see about that" he states as all three are rounded up.

**-Galactica Brig-**

The three men arrive at the brig to see a stern looking Bill Adama standing next an open cell, Cpl Venner by his side. He looks each man in the eyes, his friend Saul being the last one he looks at. "You're lucky your mutiny didn't get very far thanks to the faithtul Cpl Venner here," he says sternly. "Your wife must die, she will be the destruction of the Cylons, they will hunt her she can't hide", Meeks says. This comment causes Bill to launch himself at the Commander in Chief who shows him cylon side by knocking Bill back. Bill hits the metal bars of the brig cell with a groan. Cpl Venner and the other Marine raise their weapons, as Bill struggles to stand wiping blood from his now busted lip.

"I don't care who you are," he growls at Meeks. He turns to Tom Zarek and says, "Throw him in the brig". The Marines take custody of Meeks awaiting Bill's orders, he stands in front of President Meeks. "You are the reason my wife was being monitored by that Cylon doctor," he hisses. The President smirks, "Pythia says a leader will be the end of us so I was sent to infiltrate the Fleet." He continues, "My orders were to have her killed, now that she's gone we will be tracking her." This angers Bill even more to the point that he grabs the now former President by the lapels and pushes him against the wall. "The whole cylon fleet won't stop surrender now and we will make sure her death is painless", he says. Bill loosens his grip on the President and softens his face before turning to the guards. "Guards send this thing out the nearest airlock", he yells. Without taking a second look he turns and walks to the door where Saul is being detained by a Marine.

**-Cylon Basestar-**

"The one who has gone among the others is no more…end of line", drones the Hybrid in her monotone voice. The gathered cylons look up, Six is the first cylon to speak "That means Meeks has been found out" she states. Boomer approaches the table and sits down, "We believe that she will be taken to Kobol" she murmurs. Cavil sits with his hand to his mouth, "Ambush them when they get there kill the woman". He continues menacingly "After she is dead have her brought back her along with our prisoners". The other cylons look at Cavil "Adama will surrender if his family is dead and captured…make it happen," he finishes.

**-Raptor 985 –**

Laura sighs softly in her sleep having finally surrendered to the drowsiness that wanted to claim her. Her contentment was short-lived as she enters another dream, brought back to the mysterious field on Kobol. _She stands next to her daughter in front of a cave, Persephone trails her hand over the rocks. She looks back to Laura, "The prophet says the leader will be born in the city of the gods, in the Tomb of Athena" she says. She places her hand upon her mother's belly, "A price will be paid in blood to bring the leader here" she says ominously. Laura awakens in a cold sweat trying to remember her surroundings._

**-Galactica-**

Bill turns to Saul and shakes his head, and looks to the man he has trusted for 20 years as his closest friend. "You betrayed me for a terrorist and a skin job's proposition of power, endangering my wife? "He asks. Saul looks down "It was Ellen, the bastard brainwashed her I don't know what he said Bill, "he answers back. They are interrupted by the appearance strangely of Ellen Tigh herself, who has tears down her face. "Bill he says if-if we get rid of Laura the cylons will leave", she sobs.

"They want to find the leader, they keep saying the leader will be the end of them" she continues. Bill looks from Ellen to Saul "She always did bring out the worst in you," he states turning back to Ellen. "I should toss you out the airlock along with the President Ellen, but tell me what else you know," he continues. At the mention of being airlocked like a cylon she shivers, but recovers quickly to explain the plan.

She tells him that ever since his election his main objective was to destroyed the leader of the Pythian prophecy. "He said the leader will be born on Kobol, they now think it's your baby not your wife," she continues. Bill looks from Ellen to Saul, nodding he makes a decision he hopes he doesn't regret. "I need to get to Kobol, lead the Fleet until I get back I need to bring my family home safe" he says before quickly exiting.

**-Raptor 985, Kobol-**

Lee finally announces over the comm that they are about to enter the atmosphere of the planet, Kobol. A slightly Laura sits on the bench in the back clutching the copy of the scrolls Bill had given her. She softly murmurs a prayer to the Lords of Kobol to protect them as the shaking intensifies upon entering the atmosphere. 3 minutes later the shaking stops and Laura's dream are reality as she is greeted by the green fields of Kobol. They are finally standing on solid ground for the first time months, unsure of how they should all feel. Laura looks up from the page she was staring at, and nods "Let's get moving," she says.


	11. Chapter 11

**-Galactica Hanger Bay-**

"Get a raptor ready right now Chief", Bill yells to Tyrol who was working on a broke down Viper. A slightly worried, and confused Saul Tigh enters behind him. "Bill what the frak do you think you are doing", he asks when reaching Bill. Bill turn around at the sound of his name, and comes face to face with Tigh. "I'm going to get my wife who could go into labor at any time, and the rest of my family" he states turning back around. "Now wait just one godsdamned minute, you are just going go visit a cylon invested planet by yourself?" he asks. He continues after seeing Bill's eyebrow raise in surprise at his statement. "Bill how do you even know they are alive", he asks. Bill sighs and looks down "My family is alive, I just know, "he says softly. Saul watches solemnly as Bill climbs into the open hatch of the Raptor and begins pre-flight checks. He turns away from the Raptor and for the first time in a long time prays to the Lords of Kobol.

**-Kobol-**

The group forges ahead through the thick forest after leaving the open meadow they had landed in. It seems like they have been walking for house, but it's only minutes. Kara sighs, "Laura is that book going to quite being metaphorical and tell us where to go?" she asks. Laura blinks looking up from the page she was studying intently "Kara, please don't be impatient, if it was that easy any could come here," she says looking back down. Unknown to them a platinum blonde model Six as well as a group of Centurions is watching them. The Six points to the group in the distance naming each in the group, emphasizing the older woman. "Her, our mission is to capture and terminate the Commander's wife she will end us," she states turning back to them.

Lee and Kara take point as the group edges forward to another thicket of trees the dark clouds above looking more and more ominous. Lee and Kara talk amongst themselves as Laura wearily trails behind them. They turn to see her leaning heavily against a large tree, pain written on her face causing them to rush to her. Before either is able to open their mouth in inquiry they hear a sonic boom indicating a craft breaching the atmosphere. "It's a Raptor someone from the Fleet has found us, "Lee says wrapping his arm around Laura. Lee and Kara, walk slowly supporting Laura to keep her moving to find shelter. Their search is short lived as dull pop is heard and Lee is brought down by a bullet. Kara quickly pulls her pistol instructing Laura to stand behind her, hoping to protect Lee and Laura. "Kara," Laura screams as she grabbed from behind by a Six model cylon and they are surrounded by Centurions.

Six holds a knife to Laura's throat to indicate to Kara, and even the injured Lee to not make a move. The group in the thicket of trees is unaware of the movement of 2 lone people, Bill Adama and medic Layne Ishay. He signals to Ishay to take the other side both hoping that with the help of the others they can free Laura and get away. "She has to die, she and the abomination she carries will destroy us," she says loudly. Six presses the knife more firmly to her throat drawing blood, a whimper escapes Laura's mouth.

This action sets Bill off who motions for Ishay to fire as they fire at the Centurions that are surrounding the group. The Six in confusion releases Laura who stumbles over to the wounded Lee who is firing from his prone position. The Centurions fire back, however Six is wounded fatally by Kara who took her out as soon as she released Laura. One by one the Centurions begin to fall from the barrage of bullets they are taking from each side. Finally only one is left standing, and is finally taken out by Lee who drops his pistol clutching his injured leg. Ishay and Bill quickly emerge from their hidden positions in the brush to help the others. Ishay makes her way over to Lee and begins to cut away the clothing from where he was shot. "It went straight through, "she states beginning to sanitize the wound before wrapping it with bandages.

Bill quickly moves over to Laura who is leaning up against a tree, Kara sitting with her to comfort her. He brushes the hair away from Laura's neck to reveal the small cut the Six inflicted on her. He then nuzzles the side of her face, softly telling her how much he missed her and their daughter already. He decides to leave the crushed mutiny aboard Galactica for another time, when they aren't in a forest. Ishay comes over with her medical kit observing the cut, but notices her demeanor isn't from the cut or attack but from being in labor. Ishay looks from Laura to her husband, "We need to find shelter as soon as possible" she says calmly. Kara gets up to go help Lee, as Bill and Ishay help Laura up.

Kara and Lee again take point albeit at a slower pace due to his injury as Bill and Ishay stay farther back with Laura. Kara notes that it seems like their going in circles until she notices a high ridge a few miles away containing a cave. The three behind them have finally caught up, Bill resorting to carry his laboring wife. They stand at the entrance of a small clearing with monolithic stone slabs arranged in no particular pattern. Upon seeing this Laura realizes this is where they are supposed to be quickly pointing a cave off to the right closer than the other. The cave came not a moment too soon as the heavens opened and began to pour down upon them. The group quickly moved into the lone cave, Bill pointing out they needed to build a fire and set up camp.

Bill lays Laura down on a hastily constructed pallet next to the small fire that was built, Ishay tends to her while Bill ventures to the mouth of the cave. "We should probably take turns guarding the entrance we don't need to be caught offguard" he says to Lee. Lee looks from Bill to Laura with Ishay telling him that they would be fine stay with mom. He joins his wife next to the fire, Ishay informing him that her water has broken. Ishay wipes her brow telling her to rest while she can before the more intense part of labor begins. The raging storm outside along with the threat of another cylon raid dampens the mood of all in the cave despite the joyous occasion.

**-6 Hours later, Kobol-**

Lee stands guard at the front of the cave keeping his eyes and ears open to any indication that the cylons are returning. The storm that has been raging off and on for hours seems to be intensifying as the rains comes down in sheets. Lee figures anything to keep his mind off the agony his mother is going through. Bill is seated behind his wife to assist her as Ishay is instructing her to push. Kara is kneeling by Ishay nervously holding a blanket for the baby her eyes shifting between the medic and Laura. 20 minutes later the cries of a newborn permeate the small cave, putting Lee on alert even more. An exhausted Laura leans back into her husband's arms as Ishay cleans the baby off as best she can given their location. Kara gently wraps her up in the red and green tartan blanket placing her into Laura's arms. She squints at her surroundings especially the bright light from the nearby fire, her eyes trailing to Laura and Bill. Laura looks to Bill who gently kisses her forehead while Ishay finishes cleaning Laura up, murmuring about medical waste on Kobol.

Kara and Ishay leave the new parents alone to take a breather by the entrance to the cave as the rain continues. They talk quietly amongst themselves as Laura and Bill get to know their daughter. "Persephone," Laura says softly as Bill strokes the downy wisps of dark hair on her little head. "The baby seems alright however she was premature we need to get them to Doc Cottle, ASAP" , Ishay says softly. "Colonel Tigh will find us, that is if he isn't drunk off his ass", Kara deadpans" No sooner has she said this as they hear a craft breaking the atmosphere overhead. Lee and Kara look to each other and prepare their weapons, watching as miraculously the craft lands by the cave. "It looks to be a Colonial Raptor," Lee says. The hatch opens as three Marines jump out followed by Doc Cottle and Col. Tigh who quickly hurry to the cave. Finally after months of chaos it seems like the group can finally catch a much needed break.

**-1 Week Later, Galactica orbit around Kobol-**

Bill returns from CIC to his cabin to find his wife cradling their daughter already looking over lesson plans for school. This brings a smile to his face, while walking over to give Laura a peck on the cheek. "How are my girls," he asks picking up Persephone who is now awake and cooing. Laura places her cheek in her palm watching her husband and daughter with a smile. He looks from Persephone to Laura, with a serious face for the first time since returning home. "Laura I'm going to make an announcement we are going to settle on Kobol," he says. She nods in understanding and looks to the baby, "The Fleet is demanding I become President again…"

**-Cylon Basestar-**

"The child will lead them…to their end…end of line", the Hybrid says ominously. The group of Cylons gather around the hybrid looking down at her. "We didn't destroy, the woman or the child they are still alive", Six says. "Don't worry they will grow complacent and that is when we will get them," Cavill replies. The group look to one another and nod before walking into the darkness away from the tank.

**~The End~**


End file.
